guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Generous Was Tsungrai
I've noticed that this skill works very well in tandem with the Ritualist ressurection skill "Flesh of My Flesh". Holding Tsungrai's ashes increases the user's max health; because of this, it allows the user to resurrect someone uding "Flesh of My Flesh" with a higher amount of health. Also, as soon as "Flesh of My Flesh" is done casting, the ashes can be dropped to counter the health loss to the ressurection. - —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 71.225.244.131 (talk • ) 17:26, 4 June 2006. :That's a nice tactic, thanks for the heads up. I'll add it to the notes. - Greven 19:49, 4 June 2006 (CDT) ::Warrior/Rit with Endure Pain right before casting - great for an emergency combat rez. --Dragonaxe 02:59, 25 June 2006 (CDT) Bug After being killed by this skill, I think its worth mentioning that it should read "Sacrifice 10% maximum health." When you only have 30 health left, this skill cannot be used as a self heal (A fact I learned the hard way.) The way it reads now is that, with 30 health, only 3 health should be sacrificed, which isn't true. VegJed 19:48, 9 September 2006 (CDT) :Are there any sacrifice spell that not using the Max health? -- Cwingnam2000 20:14, 9 September 2006 (CDT) ::No. Dark Pact says 10% health, but it's still really 10% max. I don't remember any other descriptions lacking "max." --Fyren 20:17, 9 September 2006 (CDT) :::Also be aware when casting it while under the effect of the Spirit Shackles and Mind Wrack combo, and low on energy. If holding the item further reduces your energy to zero you will lose 75+ health as well as the 10% sacrifice, which can easily be fatal. -- Rin 23:20, 22 December 2006 +400 Health It says you can gain 400 or more health from a drop of the ashes- but that would require 25 (whatever this requires). What is going on? -- Skax459 17:33, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :It says "effectively." You do it by doing what the note says, that is, by "casting this spell and healing (or regenerating) to full life." --Fyren 18:12, 31 May 2007 (CDT) ::So its saying by dropping it you lose your extra Max HP and get the healing? But doesn't it not work like that? -- Skax459 16:48, 2 June 2007 (CDT) :::If you're doing a run and you're at low health (but more than 10%, heh), you can cast this and get a sizable boost to your max health. It's not healing, but the note doesn't say it's actual healing. You'll end up with more health than before you cast it, anyway. Then regen/heal to full, again as the note says. If you get hurt again, you can drop this for the real heal. --Fyren 18:33, 2 June 2007 (CDT) Hiding Energy? I've noticed that when this is casted, my max energy is lowered by 10...and its not stated in the skill description, whats going on?? when i drop the ashes, i regain the 10 energy that seemed to have been hidden82.36.244.186 05:02, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :You are holding an ash pot when you cast this, and not your staff, so you don't get the +10 from the staff. — Skuld 05:45, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::Oh! Thanks lol, i cant believe i didnt realise that earlier >